Nuestra noche de bodas
by Shirachiya
Summary: Volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Fue la mirada más intima que me había dirigido hasta aquel momento… y supe que íbamos a comenzar a hacer el amor. Tsukasa y Tsukushi. ONE SHOT


En verdad, esto es un Tsukasa x Makino que escribi hace tiempo en mi canal fanfiction (si, soy lerda y lo he tenido que subir otra vez, esta vez en un solo capítulo).

Se supone que es despues de la pelicula de HYD... intente imaginarme a Jun y Mao en esa posicion... y este fue el resultado (entre sudor y lagrimas, claro esta).

Espero que os guste

**Nuestra noche de bodas**

Al llegar al apartamento, Tsukushi tuvo que pellizcarse para lograr creer que hacía solo unas horas estaba vestida de blanco junto al hombre de sus sueños:

Doumioji Tsukasa.

Suspiro llena de alegría. Tras tiempo de sufrimiento, la falta de cariño y días sin poder dormir…. por fin su sueño se hacía realidad: allí estaba, con el hombre que había pensado que nunca podría ser suyo.

En aquel momento, estaba en un apartamento de altos techos, de color blanco, con una impresionante decoración mezcla de estilos antiguo y moderno, que sin duda formaban parte de la marca Doumioji.

Al ver que Tsukushi miraba todo a su alrededor, Tsukasa sonrío, y cogiéndole de una mano estiro de ella y la abrazó.

-Makino…. – dijo el susurrándole al oído – te dije que siempre te protegería… que siempre estaría ahí, contigo…

Tsukushi no podía ser más feliz: lloraba de alegría. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, intentando aspirar ese aroma que le volvía loca. Tsukasa al notar que lloraba, se separó un poco de ella, y cogiéndole con sus manos la cara, la besó tiernamente en los labios.

El pensar que ya era suya… que por fin estarían juntos… le embargó de emoción, y volviéndole a coger la mano la guió por el gran apartamento, encendiendo las luces a su paso. Al llegar a la última estancia, ambos enrojecieron.

Una amplia cama blanca, de matrimonio, con dosel, dominaba el espacio de la habitación.

Tsukushi no sabía dónde mirar. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Lo estaba esperando… pero no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Tsukasa estaba delante de ella, mirándola intensamente, como solo él sabía hacer. Ahora no había nada que los detuviera, ni nadie que los molestara, solo él y ella.

Tsukasa y Tsukushi.

Los dos únicos seres de Saturno unidos en la tierra…. Y que estaban destinados a ser el uno del otro.

Lentamente, Tsukasa se acercó a ella y rodeándole con un brazo la cintura y con la otra mano levantándole el mentón, le acarició la mejilla. Tsukushi no podía respirar, no podía hablar… sólo podía quedarse allí de pie mientras él le acariciaba... Sintió como su piel cobraba vida bajo los dedos de él y, al comenzar a acariciarle los labios, se le agitó la respiración.

Tsukasa se había acercado aún más a ella, pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo bajo ese vestido blanco, las curvas de su mujer. SU MUJER.

Con un suspiro se acercó lentamente a ella, y la besó. No fue un beso suave, ni urgente. Fue el beso de un hombre, deseoso de poder hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba, un beso que transmitía todo el amor que Doumioji sentía hacia ella. Tsukasa le abrió los labios sin esfuerzo alguno, haciendo el beso más profundo, intentando saborear al máximo el sabor de Tsukushi, mientras esta rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Tsukasa.

Tsukushi gimió y cuando ambos se tuvieron que separa por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos.

-Makino… -dijo él con voz dulce y le sonreía, mientras le apretaba más contra él.

Tsukasa POV

No podía resistirlo más. Cogí entre mis manos otra vez la cara de Makino y la volví a besar. Su sabor era único… tan diferente a aquellas veces que nos habíamos besado. Me volvía loco, completamente loco.

Con una de mis manos decidí acariciarle el hombro... ¡era tan suave su piel!

Ella gimió de placer mientras me separaba de sus labios y empecé a besarle el cuello, dejándole mi marca en él. Seguí poco a poco hasta llegar al borde del vestido blanco, donde acaricie los límites de su piel con las yemas de los dedos.

Decidí mirarla a los ojos, aun no estaba seguro si lo hacía bien. Ella era mi primera chica, la única y quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Ella me miró con aquella mirada que me derretía, y supe, en ese mismo instante, que era solo mía.

Me envalentoné: deslice mis manos por detrás del vestido e intente quitárselo. No pude.

Makino se rió y mirándome deslizó su mano por el vestido y se desató el corsé, ruborizándose y apartando la mirada. Con una de mis manos le cogí la cara y la mire a los ojos, comunicándole, diciéndole en una sola mirada todo lo que sentía por dentro, lo que me quemaba hasta perder el sentido.

Con la otra mano, deslice mis dedos hasta llegar a su peinado, y con paciencia, le solté el pelo, cayéndose por sus hombros blancos.

La tomé en brazos y la deposité suavemente en la gran cama blanca, deseoso de que la noche nunca terminara.

Me acerqué a ella y empecé a besarla otra vez en el cuello, mientras me pegaba más a ella. Sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuello y por mi pecho, quitándome la chaqueta del traje. Me acarició la cara y me sonrió, mientras metía una de sus manos por mi camisa, arañándome suavemente la espalda, mientras que con la otra cogió la corbata y le deshizo el nudo. Lentamente, me separe de ella y me quité la camisa.

Inmediatamente, me volví a pegar a ella, para poderle quitar lo poco que le quedaba de vestido. Cuando lo hice, le acaricié las piernas, suavemente. Ella se sonrojó. Su cuerpo era perfecto.

Poco a poco, me puse encima de ella y deslicé los tirantes del sujetador por los hombros, mientras que con mi boca le besaba el dorso de la mano.

-Tsukasa… - gimió ella al sentir como me deshacía de su sujetador negro, y le acariciaba los pechos, suavemente. Makino se estremeció, abrazándole más fuerte.

Acerqué mi boca a la de ella, y la besé con pasión.

La aplasté contra la cama y poco a poco, fui lamiendo su piel hasta llegar a su pecho, donde empecé a mordisquearle la blanca piel. Empecé a acariciarle uno de sus pezones, y ella gimió otra vez. Bajé mis manos y le deslicé el diminuto retal de ropa que llevaba.

Era una imagen perfecta.

Tsukushi POV

Me sentí completamente expuesta a él.

Volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Fue la mirada más intima que me había dirigido hasta aquel momento…

Y supe que íbamos a comenzar a hacer el amor.

Me sentí hermosa, más bella de lo que nunca me había sentido en mi vida.

Una naturalidad rodeaba a todo aquello, era como si fuese perfecto.

Gemí otra vez mientras sentía como sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, excitándome con sus besos. Sentí sus dedos entre mis piernas, acariciándome suavemente, provocándome escalofríos de placer. Empecé a quedarme sin respiración. Volví a arañarlo más fuerte cuando sentí uno de sus dedos dentro de mí. Empecé a gemir otra vez, mientras Tsukasa no dejaba de acariciarme y de excitarme. Empecé a sentirme caliente, muy caliente. Quería más. Lo quería a él.

Con un movimiento, pude ponerme encima de mi marido.

-Makino… - gimió él mientras empecé a moverme suavemente encima de el, mientras disfrutaba del roce de su ropa interior. Nunca pensé en ver la cara de Doumioji así: sus ojos reflejaban deseo. Me sentí capaz de todo.

Con una manó empecé a acariciarte el pecho, y empecé a bajarle el bóxer.

Me quedé sin habla. Sentí como su erección se hacía más pronunciada, excitándome mucho más. Lo acaricié, suavemente, mientras escuchaba como gemía y pronunciaba mi nombre. Pero en ese momento, Tsukasa me derribó y me besó con furia, dejándome a entender que era su turno.

….

Tsukasa deslizo de nuevo sus dedos entre los muslos de ella, que ya estaba preparada para él. Entonces Doumioji se posicionó sobre ella, presionándole el estomago y tomándole la cara entre sus manos, comenzó a besarla de nuevo de manera sensual y profunda. Sintió sobre su estomago su sexo endurecido…

Makino lo miro a los ojos con deseo y vio que los de él reflejaban lo mismo.

-Ahora – dijo suavemente, casi sin aliento.

Despacio, Tsukasa la obedeció y comenzó a penetrarla. Makino gimió, emitiendo una exhalación de placer que provocó que él esbozara una sonrisita.

-¿Un poco más?- preguntó el.

Ella solo supo suspirar como respuesta, sin querer malgastar su aliento en una respuesta que él conocía.

Entonces Tsukasa la penetró más profundamente y ella se abrió para él. Sintió como la barrera se rompía. Gimió de dolor.

Durante un momento, sintió como él se quedaba quieto delante de ella. La miró preocupado.

-No te muevas – dijo. Solo por un momento más… no te muevas.-dijo mientras sentía como el dolor remitía poco a poco.

Quería permanecer de aquella manera, con su cuerpo arropado por el de él y los de ambos por la calidez de la cama….

-Makino…

En la voz de él se adivino la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Makino sonrió levemente, acercando su boca para acariciar la de él. Entonces levando las caderas.

El comenzó a moverse de nuevo y al hacerlo, al acariciar con su pene la parte más intima y sensible de ella, sintió un placer desbordante.

Gimió y el se movió con más intensidad, mirándola a los ojos, penetrándola con más fuerza.

Nunca había sentido nada igual. Solo había placer… un placer que era más que una sensación física, un placer que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo provocando que su sangre comenzara a latir con fuerza en sus venas. Lo agarró con fuerza por los costados.

-Es estupendo – suspiró.

Tsukasa sonrió y la forma en la que lo hizo, en la que sus ojos se iluminaron, provocó que ella se quedara sin aliento una vez más. Entonces, el la penetro con más fuerza, más profundamente. Instintivamente, Makino levantó las caderas, abriéndose más para él, que se hundió en ella.

Makino se sintió realizada. Completa. Dos cuerpos que se habían convertido en uno.

Tsukushi lo agarro con fuerza, desesperada, levantando las caderas para intensificar la sensación que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo. Pero entonces una nueva sensación se apodero de ella… sus músculos internos estaban contrayéndose, convulsionándose, hundiéndolo aun mas en ella, momento en el cual sintió como todos los músculos del cuerpo de él se ponían tensos.

Tsukasa gritó, invadido por el placer. Durante un eterno momento ambos se quedaron abrazados, completando de aquella manera su unión, tras lo cual ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo se desmoronaba debido a lo exhausta que estaba.

Acarició el pelo de Tsukasa, que estaba húmedo en la nuca.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y sintió como la mejilla de él reposaba sobre la suya, como se movía y como, despacio, le besaba los parpados.

-Makino- dijo el sonriéndole, mientras la tapaba con las mantas y la abrazaba mientras salía de ella. Tsukushi se acomodó en su pecho, mientras sentía como le acariciaba el pelo y la apretaba más contra él.

Entonces, abrazada a él, se quedó dormida…


End file.
